dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
XVI
b6f2a12316c280a4a8a7ea53cf717efa.jpg|It seems we don't have enough time. Appearance Oro 6p_zpsmjysd2co.jpg orochimaru_by_luksebastian-d6bmvtn.jpg tumblr_nbv4j7LRDt1tfz60uo1_500.jpg Oro-sama-orochimaru-8814284-400-607.jpg Behavior/Personality Your characters Behavior and stuff! 'The 16th follower of the Nature Trials' Occupation: Serizawa Follower Rank: 16th Spirtual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku(霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . 'Chi Base' (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Nature Manipulation Being the follower of Ash the ancient Egyptian god of oases,[as well as the vineyards of the western Nile Delta, 16 has become his master's vessile allowing the Nature Queen of the Nile to grant him strength. He is connected directly and can communicate, influence, manipulate and control nature: all living beings and plants and natural phenomena, such as the weather and geology of the Earth, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed. He could survive in any natural environment on earth. 16 can control, tap into, blend and/or become elements of nature, including air, weather, lightning, earth, stone, metal, water, ice, clouds/mist, magma, fire etc.. Also control animals and plants and mimic their abilities and forms. Also create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants 'Weapon of Choice ' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:The Serizawa's